


A Piece of Cake (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [60]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Imagine Poe Dameron “asking” you out via a cake that says “Please go out with me.” with a look of desperation on his face.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	A Piece of Cake (High School AU)

You were the object of Poe Dameron’s affection for…maybe…five years or so. From middle school up to now, senior year of high school, he’s always thought you were kind, beautiful, smart, and funny. You were…perfection. 

In 8th grade, Poe always tried to push himself to talk to you. Say “hi” or create small talk. Whenever he was given the chance, he chickened out! So when he got into high school, he thought it was time to man up. To his delight, you were lab partners in your biology class. So he had no choice to talk to you and vice versa. Throughout that year, he managed to not only talk to you, but to make you smile and laugh. Best of all, you became friends! For the rest of high school, you two hung out constantly. 

Many times, Poe asked for you to go out with him. The thing with you and Poe was that you’d jokingly flirt with each other. So you always thought that it was some sort of joke. So you always replied, “In your dreams, Dameron.” Yes, exactly. Poe DREAMED of taking you out on a date and showing you how much he cared about you. Why couldn’t you just see that he’s serious?

* * *

You and Poe were walking home from school. You just living a couple of blocks away from the high school and Poe’s apartment complex just a couple of streets away from you. You both walked side by side, an ear bud in both of your ears listening to some music. Out of nowhere, Poe pulled the earbud out of your ear.

“Hey!” You exclaimed giving him a pouty face. 

Poe started, “I was thinking-”

“A dangerous thing,” you teased with a smile.

Poe scoffed, “Shut up. Anyway, I was thinking that we should go out.”

“And hangout?”

Poe rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, yeah, but, like, maybe as a date?”

You nodded, “I see. You serious?”

“Well, yeah.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. This had to be another joke, “Alright. Bake me a cake and I’ll go out with you.” You said this in a serious tone, but it was anything but. You were absolutely kidding. But Poe didn’t know that.

He gave you a hug and you said your good-byes. He watched you walk up to your house and enter through the door. Poe was very determined now.

Poe ran home as fast as he could. He rushed inside and slammed the door shut. His dad, Kes, looked up from his laptop and asked, “Where’s the fire?”

Through his panting, Poe asked, “Do we have cake mix?”

“I think so. Check the cupboard next to the fridge.”

Poe tossed his backpack onto the couch and began looking through the cabinet. He hissed a victorious “Yes!” when he found the cake mix he was looking for. He set the package on the table and began looking through the fridge for all the ingredients he needed. 

Kes paused his typing on his laptop and set the computer onto the coffee table. he walked up to his frantic son and set a hand on his shoulder, ‘What’s all this for?”

“Y/N,” Poe mumbled as he began to read the directions on the cake mix package.

“Is it her birthday?”

“Nope!”

Kes waited for another response, but didn’t get one, “So what exactly is it for?”

“I’m going to ask her out via cake.”

The notion sounded ridiculous, so Kes couldn’t help but laugh as he asked, “What?”

“She said if I baked her a cake, she’d go out with me,” Poe quickly said as he poured some milk and water into the mix that he dumped into a glass bowl.

“Was she serious?” Kes asked as he watched his son put all the ingredients into the bowl and began to ferociously start mixing.

He shrugged, “Seemed like it, but doesn’t matter. I’d do about anything to get a date with her.”

Kes chuckled and ruffled his son’s curly black hair, “Alright. Don’t forget to clean up when you’re done.”

Poe saluted his father and continued his work.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Poe walked to your place once he knew you were awake. He held the cake container close to his chest, careful with every step he took. He walked up to your door and rang the doorbell. Anxiety began to fill his body as he waited for someone to answer the door.

The door swung open to reveal you. Your hair was unkempt, your shirt wrinkled, and your sweatpants hung low on your waist. Your eyes widened in surprise, “Poe! What are you doing here?” You tried to fix yourself up, “I probably look like a mess right now.”

Poe shook his head, “You’re beautiful.”

You scoffed, “Sure, I am.” You moved aside and let Poe in, “So what’s that you got there?”

Poe faced you and bit his lip in hesitation. He slowly gripped the handle of the cover and lifted it. What he revealed to you absolutely had you in shock. It was a a heart-shaped cake covered in pink frosting. Written on it, in black frosting was “Please go out with me.” 

You stared at the cake for a moment and then met Poe’s eyes. They were filled with desperation. You kept glancing to the cake and to Poe until you asked, “Are you serious?”

Poe slowly nodded, “Completely. About this and about you.”

“Wait, what?”

“Not to sound creepy for anything…but I’ve had my eye on you since middle school. At first, it was just infatuation. But then I actually got to know you and-and I fell for you.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, “Y/N, I really, really like you and I would really, really like it if i could take you out on a date.”

“Wow, I, woah.”

You hesitance suddenly made Poe panic, “I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry! I’ll-I’ll just go! Sorry to put this on you.” Poe started to make his way to your door, but you stopped him.

“Wait, Poe! Please. I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect this.”

“I’ve been flirting with you for years, Y/N.”

“I’m sorry. I honestly thought it was just a game to you, so I didn’t take it seriously. I’d see you talking to other people and see you act the same way, so I figured it didn’t mean anything.” You looked down and played with your shirt in shame and embarrassment.

Poe mentally slapped himself. Idiot, “I get it. I should’ve been more clear, but Y/N, I’m very serious and sure about my feelings for you. If you don’t feel the same, it’s fine. I’ll move on.”

“I _do_ like you, Poe.”

“Really?” Hope immediately filled his eyes. 

“Yeah. A lot.”

“Sooo…will you go on a date with me?” He asked with such giddiness it made you chuckle.

“Yes, Poe, I’ll go on a date with you.”


End file.
